


Письмо счастья

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая тайна, пересылаемая от человека к человеку. Большой детский секрет, который нужно обязательно продолжать. Что станет с теми, кто прервёт цепочку?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письмо счастья

      Услышав короткие гудки в трубке, Сакура раздосадовано нажала «отбой» и откинулась на подушки. Саске снова где-то пропадал, а она уже успела по нему соскучиться, несмотря на то, что прошло всего часов пять с момента его ухода.  
      Тоскливо застонав, Сакура снова посмотрела на дисплей телефона, с которого ей кривовато, но, тем не менее, невероятно обаятельно улыбался Саске, и прикусила губу.   
      «Неужели он проигнорировал меня из-за вчерашней ссоры? — подумала она, поглаживая пальцем лицо на фото. — Надо будет обязательно написать ему смс и попросить прощения. Хоть я, по сути, и не виновата…»  
      Сакура так сильно любила его, что иногда сама себя не понимала. Это было сильнее любого помешательства, потому что её чувства больше напоминали самую настоящую шизофрению. И, как ни странно, вылечиваться ей совсем не хотелось.  
      Повернувшись на бок, Сакура почувствовала, как глаза слипаются, а тело медленно сковывает дрема. За последние сутки она спала так мало, что временами казалось, будто она видит сон наяву. Ссоры с Саске, авралы на работе, вечное недовольство друзей, которые настолько не переваривали её парня, что становилось трудно продолжать с ними общение, — всё это истощило Сакуру, сделав её подобием себя прежней. И, если быть совсем уж честным, помимо всепоглощающего счастья от осознания, что парень её мечты наконец-то обратил на неё внимание, она испытывала ещё и смертельную усталость, ведь чтобы соответствовать Саске, приходилось лезть из кожи вон.   
      Сакура протяжно зевнула и закрыла глаза, решив, что полное раскаяния сообщение может и подождать пару часов. В конце концов, что могло случиться в мире за такое ничтожное количество времени? Правильно, ничего…  
      Проснулась Сакура от резкой нехватки воздуха. Судорожно захрипев, она распахнула глаза и внезапно поняла, что лежит больше не на родной уютной кровати, а на холодном полу в каком-то помещении, окружённая кромешной темнотой. Приподнявшись на локтях, она огляделась, однако светлее от этого не стало.   
      Сакура помотала головой и решила всё-таки встать на ослабшие ноги. Колени дрожали и подкашивались, однако она упрямо, сжав зубы и упираясь ладонями в пол, продолжала попытки до тех пор, пока ей не удалось распрямиться в полный рост. Воздух вокруг был густым и спёртым, словно её заперли в древнем непроветриваемом подвале, плюс полное отсутствие хоть каких-нибудь источников света лишь усугубляло положение, заставляя Сакуру дрожать от страха и непонимания.  
      — Эй! Кто-нибудь? — безуспешно пытаясь справиться со срывающимся голосом, позвала Сакура, но её крик потонул в темноте, оставшись, судя по всему, неуслышанным.  
      Сакура сглотнула, ощутив омерзительно липкий ужас, который стал ползать по коже, оставляя за собой толпы мурашек. Колени едва снова не подкосились.  
      — Саске-кун?! — снова крикнула Сакура, но и эта попытка канула в густой непроглядный вакуум.  
      Внезапно позади раздался звук сочного шлепка, будто кто-то хлопнул себя по свисающему голому животу. Сакура в панике обернулась, но её взгляд лишь бестолку мазнул по черноте, не зацепившись ни за что.   
      Колени дрогнули, а желудок скрутило жгутом от страха. Сакура, съёжившись и обхватив себя руками за плечи, присела на корточки и постаралась вернуть дыхание в норму, но чувство дикого ужаса от вынужденной слепоты и ощущения, что там, в темноте, притаилось что-то жуткое, мешало мне это сделать.  
      Шлепок повторился, но уже гораздо ближе и снова позади, будто неизвестный злоумышленник сознательно переместился так, чтобы напасть со спины.   
      Сакура, не рассчитав, слишком порывисто обернулась и, не удержав равновесия, повалилась опять на жёсткий пол. Холод обжёг ладони, но она не обратила на это внимания, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в темноту. Ей отчаянно хотелось увидеть, что там творилось, но одновременно с этим ей столь же отчаянно не хотелось, чтобы свет появлялся.   
      По затылку мелкими прохладными шажками крался страх, заставляя волосы шевелиться, а сердце то колотилось в грудь, норовя выпрыгнуть наружу, то замирало, заставляя Сакуру задыхаться.   
      С трудом сглотнув, Сакура сиплым голосом прошептала в темноту:  
      — Кто здесь?  
      И в ту же секунду её накрыла волна такой непереносимой боли, что крик застрял в горле. Сакура почувствовала, как тело буквально расщепляли на молекулы, каждая из которых являлась открытой раной. И чавкающие звуки раздавались теперь отовсюду. Они лавиной хлынули в уши, заставляя голову взрываться.   
      Сакура снова попыталась закричать, но голосовые связки будто парализовало, поэтому ей удалось выдавить только вялый стон.  
      А затем свет всё-таки включился, и последнее, что увидела Сакура: как какое-то существо, перемазанное в крови, вгрызлось ей в руку.  


***

  
      Взглянув на своё лицо в отражении, Саске хмыкнул и провёл ладонью по волосам, в очередной раз убеждаясь, что все зеркала врут. Нет, он не был уродливым, кривым или косоглазым, но смазливая внешность, от которой млели почти все девушки поголовно, ему уже порядком надоела. Она не отражала и сотой доли той черноты, что жила в Саске, поэтому ему иногда хотелось взять нож и вырезать на своём лице знак того, что все эти правильные черты, ровная кожа и красиво изогнутая линия губ — лишь фантик, который не стоил ничего.  
      Умывшись, Саске снова глянул на себя в отражении, затем промокнул лицо полотенцем и отвернулся. Телефон молчал вот уже несколько часов, что было довольно странно. Сакура никогда не упускала возможность напомнить ему о своей любви, однако сейчас она, видимо, решила дать ему отдохнуть, что, впрочем, не могло не радовать. Саске уже целую вечность изнывал от необходимости носить маску заинтересованности, в то время как ему уже смертельно надоело быть тем, кого готовы носить на руках. Его тяготила роль принцессы.  
      Решив по такому случаю отбросить все дела и побездельничать, Саске распахнул дверь ванной и, сделав шаг за порог, опешил от неожиданности: вместо довольно просторной комнаты перед глазами оказался длинный змеящийся коридор.   
      Изумившись до предела, Саске глупо заморгал, пытаясь припомнить, когда именно успел совершить перемещение во времени и, чем чёрт не шутит, в пространстве. Рассердившись на себя за такие мысли, он хмыкнул и решил пойти вперёд, чтобы разведать обстановку и узнать, наконец, что же произошло за то время, что он провёл в ванной за разглядыванием собственной физиономии.   
      Первый шаг в коридор отозвался натужным скрипом старых половиц. Это заставило кожу покрыться мурашками, которые весёлой толпой пробежались по ногам и кучно собрались в районе затылка, а затем позади с тихим хлопком закрылась дверь. Саске мгновенно обернулся и обомлел, почувствовав, как все мурашки резво помчались обратно к ногам: двери, из которой он только что вышел в коридор, больше не было, словно её кто-то стёр со стены.   
      Сглотнув, Саске тихо ругнулся сквозь зубы. Он заснул, что ли, пока мылся?!  
Раздражённо заскрипев зубами, Саске утвердился на этой мысли и пошёл дальше, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Он впервые отключился прямо в душе и впервые видел настолько реалистичный сон: он слышал визгливый скрип прогибающихся под его ногами половиц; ощущал шершавость обвисших обоев, проводя по ним ладонью. Плюс ко всему, тут пахло старым непроветриваемым помещением, и Саске вдруг подумал, никогда раньше не чувствовал запахов во снах. Это было что-то новенькое.  
      «Зайди ко мне, Саске. Я жду…»  
      Вздрогнув, Саске остановился.   
      — Что за?.. — выдавил он и едва не прикусил себе язык.   
      Неужели ему померещилось?  
      «Сюда…»  
      Саске похолодел, вновь услышав шёпот, который раздался, казалось, прямо у него в голове. Теперь ему совершенно точно не мерещилось.   
      Нахмурившись, Саске пошёл дальше, различая в учащающихся в такт шагам скрипах половиц всё тот же голос. Он словно вёл его куда-то, направлял, нагоняя то ужас, то почти неразличимую ностальгию. Саске невольно поймал себя на мысли, что скучал по этому голосу.  
      Замерев возле поражающей размерами дубовой двери, Саске окинул её скептичным взглядом, а затем внезапно ощутил змеящийся под кожей ужас. И чтобы продолжить движение, ему пришлось порядком разозлиться на себя. Маленький мальчик он, что ли?!  
      Решительно распахнув дверь, Саске перешагнул порог и остановился, прислушиваясь к раздающимся то тут, то там шорохам. Помещение мало чем отличалось от коридора: тут были всё те же древние обои, местами содранные и висящие неаккуратными лохмотьями, та же нетронутая пыль, тот же неприятный запах затхлости. Однако, в отличие от коридора, тут точно кто-то был: возле окна стояла одинокая фигура, облачённая в праздничное кимоно.   
      Саске, некоторое время посомневавшись, уверенным шагом направился к ней. Застыв за её спиной, он некоторое время смотрел на ровные чёрные волосы, которые были аккуратно причёсаны и уложены, а затем в нерешительности протянул руку.  
      «Ты пришёл, Саске…»  
      Снова рассердившись, но теперь уже на слегка шипящий нежный голосок, он резко развернул фигуру к себе и замер: большие чёрные глаза безо всякого выражения смотрели куда-то мимо него, а тонкие губы были чуть изогнуты в улыбке.  
      — Мама? — оторопело выдохнул Саске, отступая назад.  
      «Я так долго ждала тебя, сынок…»  
      Внезапно кожа на её щеке раскололась, словно стекло. Глубокая чёрная трещина стала расползаться, перебираясь на виски и нос, а затем некогда привлекательное лицо, крупинка за крупинкой, осколок за осколком, стало осыпаться, обнажая сине-зелёную прогнившую плоть.  
      — Нет, ты же умерла… — Саске продолжал пятиться от неё, не в силах оторвать взгляда от открывающегося уродства.  
      Мама подняла на него глаза и оскалилась, продемонстрировав острые зубы. С тихим хлопком лопнул правый её глаз, затем — левый, и мутная жидкость, перемешанная с гноем, стала заливать лицо.   
      Саске замутило.  
      «Не надо заставлять меня так долго ждать!»  
      Боль пронзила сначала живот, а потом — грудь.   
      Опустив взгляд, Саске увидел, что чудище впилось в его плоть острыми когтями. Когда оно подняло лицо, он вдруг увидел себя, только искажённого, мерзкого, уродливого. Падая в пропасть, где не было уже ни боли, ни страданий, он вдруг с улыбкой подумал, что отражение впервые ему не солгало…  


***

  
      Наруто, откинувшись на спинку скамейки, закрыл глаза и с наслаждением вдохнул сочные запахи лета и тепла. Однако даже это не скрасило его мрачного настроения, потому что любимая девушка уехала за границу на учёбу, а его выгнали из университета за заваленные зачёты. Плюс к этому, он никак не мог найти работу, чтобы хоть как-то оплачивать счета, и хозяйка съёмной квартиры уже третий раз напомнила, что он просрочил аренду на две недели.   
      Наруто поджал губы и тоскливо вздохнул. Знатно для него началось лето — ничего не скажешь…  
      Снова открыв глаза, Наруто уставился в небо на замершие облака, которые кто-то словно приколотил к небу, и нахмурился.  
      — Молодец, блин, — прошептал он и ругнулся сквозь зубы на собственную неудачливость.  
      Хината могла сколько угодно бескорыстно любить его хорошую добрую сторону, но её отец вряд ли удовлетворится зятем-нищебродом, так что следовало немедленно взять себя в руки и перестать раскисать. В конце концов, он же — Узумаки Наруто, который умудрился прорваться в престижный университет на одном энтузиазме и… с треском вылететь из него.  
      Наруто цыкнул, вновь ощутив прилив не самых радужных эмоций. Требовалось срочно исправлять ситуацию, иначе следующий звонок Хинаты грозил превратиться в книгу жалоб имени Узумаки Наруто. Его девушка всегда отличалась великим терпением и большим сердцем, но мучить её каждый день у него просто совести не хватало.  
      Решительно насупившись, Наруто хотел было встать и пойти в какое-нибудь кафе, чтобы поесть и хоть немного развеяться, но вдруг с ужасом осознал, что не может пошевелиться. Даже запрокинутая голова так и осталась висеть, будто примёрзла светлыми растрёпанными волосами к деревянной спинке.   
      Наруто, разозлившись, напрягся изо всех сил, чтобы разрушить, наконец, внезапное оцепенение, но с места сдвинуться у него так и не получилось.  
      — Эй! — сдавшись, крикнул Наруто в надежде, что его кто-нибудь услышит.  
      В парке уже вечерело, поэтому парочек, любующихся закатным солнцем, должно было гулять предостаточно, однако Наруто, холодея, понял, что не слышит никакого шума: не ездили машины, не щебетали птицы, не стрекотали цикады. Словно кто-то поставил весь мир на паузу.   
      Рыча от бессилия, Наруто снова постарался пошевелить хотя бы рукой. Шея уже начинала болеть без движения, а в голове появился невнятный шум, будто кто-то включил радио и теперь искал волну, продираясь сквозь противный белый шум.  
      — Ну что за чёрт?! — снова закричал Наруто, устав от бесплотных попыток. — Эй! Отзовитесь!  
      Однако ответом ему послужила всё та же тишина, прерываемая только шипением в ушах. Скосив глаза, Наруто хрипло выдохнул: прямо на него медленно, словно нехотя, ехал здоровенный каток, погребая под своим мощным колесом всё, что попадалось ему на пути.   
      Охнув, Наруто напрягся так сильно, что в ухе что-то с глухим треском лопнуло. Тёплая влага растеклась по скуле и стала капать на плечо, а в виске щёлкнула и затаилась острая боль.  
      Наруто в ужасе округлил глаза. Он чувствовал… Он всё чувствовал! Но почему же, чёрт возьми, он не мог пошевелиться?!  
      — Какого хрена?! — как заведённый повторял он, снова и снова пытаясь отлепить себя от скамейки, чтобы не быть раздавленным дьявольским катком, который приближался с неотвратимостью возмездия.  
      Внезапно Наруто осенило: если была машина, значит, ею должен управлять водитель!  
      — Эй! Эй, там! Водила! — изо всех сил закричал Наруто, практически срывая голосовые связки, однако в ответ раздалось только усталое пыхтение механизмов катка. — Проснись, чёрт тебя дери!  
      Снова скосив глаза, он увидел, что кабина пустая, и замер от удивления, забыв про то, что нужно как-то освободиться и бежать подальше, пока не раздавили.   
      Обычно многолюдный парк был пуст, каток двигался на него сам по себе. И чёртовы облака действительно будто кто-то приклеил к небу…  
      — Что за?..   
      Треск деревянной лавочки смешался с хрустом дробящихся костей, заглушив так и не сорвавшиеся с губ последние слова.  


***

  
      Ино всегда любила музыку. Она любила сидеть в наушниках, наполняясь мелодией до самой макушки, потому что только благодаря этому она могла хоть на мгновение забыть о заботах, акцентируя внимание только на увлекающих тело в танец ритмах. Быть популярной танцовщицей и просто привлекательной девушкой иногда чудовищно утомляло, поэтому Ино отгораживалась от мира дверьми студии и музыкой, позволяя лишним мыслям улетучиться.  
      С хрустом потянувшись, Ино поставила ногу на станок и стала растягиваться, слушая бьющие по барабанным перепонкам запилы гитары. Это, конечно, была вовсе не та мелодия, под которую ей предстояло выступать на грядущем концерте, но для разминки и она годилась в самый раз. В конце концов, Ино терпеть не могла шаблонности, позволяя себе подчас самые смелые эксперименты, поэтому-то её в своё время и заметили именитые продюсеры и хореографы.  
      Прогнувшись назад, Ино закрыла глаза, а затем, когда почувствовала, что все позвонки снова встали на место, удовлетворённо хмыкнула. Она не терпела халтуры, особенно от себя, поэтому каждому делу отдавалась всецело, каждый танец исполняла так, что судьи потом рыдали от прилива чувств. Это тешило её горделивую натуру, поэтому раз за разом она требовала от себя всё больше, превращаясь подчас в машину, которой чужды были и усталость, и истощение.  
      Размяв шею, Ино снова открыла глаза, чтобы приступить к тренировке, и озадаченно нахмурилась, потому что её окружила непроглядная темнота. Сняв ногу со станка, она крепко обхватила его ладонями и огляделась, силясь распознать хоть что-нибудь, однако густой мрак был абсолютно непроницаемым.   
      «Электричество отключили, что ли?» — раздражённо подумала Ино и цыкнула от досады. Останавливаться на достигнутом она терпеть не могла, а теперь её заставляли терять драгоценные минуты.  
      Снова посмотрев в зеркало, она различила своё отражение и бледно улыбнулась в надежде хоть как-то приободрить ту себя, которая сейчас почувствовала вместо злости нарастающий страх.   
      Решив позвать кого-нибудь из работников студии, Ино вынула наушники и положила плеер на пол. Раздавшееся из-за этого эхо ей очень не понравилось, потому что вдруг возникло ощущение, будто студия значительно увеличилась в размерах, превратившись из ограниченного пространства в огромную пещеру.  
      — Включите свет уже! — напряжённо крикнула Ино и замерла, прислушиваясь. Её голос, множественно повторившись, исчез, так и не встретив ответа.  
      Ино сердито нахмурилась.   
      «Они там все уснули что ли?!» — подумала она и топнула, а затем мгновенно встрепенулась, краем глаза уловив движение в отражении зеркала.   
      Прищурившись, Ино внимательнее вгляделась в собственное лицо, которое едва заметно подёргивалось, и когда поверхность зеркала по ту сторону внезапно зашевелилась, будто там висели шторы, она изумлённо ахнула. Вцепившись обеими руками в станок, Ино до рези в глазах уставилась в зеркало, стараясь не моргать, чтобы ничего не упустить.  
      Несколько почти вечных секунд всё было спокойно, а затем отражение сильно исказилось. Образ Ино колыхался, словно она смотрела не в статичное зеркало, а в воду, а потом резко распахнулся заслон с той стороны, и она увидела… Сая! Пару минут он смотрел на Ино так шокированно, словно она была привидением, а затем внезапно ударил кулаком в стекло и что-то крикнул. Ино его, разумеется, не услышала. Она продолжала в полном обалдении рассматривать его, силясь понять, что за чертовщина творилась в её студии. Откуда тут мог взяться Сай? И почему зеркало вдруг превратилось в окно?!  
      Сай продолжал кричать, бить по стеклу сначала ладонями, а затем — кулаками. Его лицо было перекошено, будто он видел перед собой не любимую девушку, а монстра.  
      — Сай, — позвала Ино и, убедившись, что он её прекрасно расслышал, продолжила: — Откуда ты здесь взялся?  
      Он вдруг бешено замотал головой, словно она сказала совсем не то, что нужно, и снова замолотил кулаками в зеркало, одновременно с этим тыкая пальцем ей за спину.   
      Ино в полном недоумении обернулась, но не увидела ничего такого, что могло бы его настолько сильно взволновать. Лишь когда она стала отворачиваться, чтобы опять посмотреть на Сая, в ноздри ударила мерзостная вонь, словно кто-то вывалил посреди зала целую гору мусора. Ино была очень чувствительна к запахам, поэтому моментально заткнула пальцами нос и шагнула в сторону, откуда доносилось отвратительное амбре. Ей чертовски хотелось накостылять засранцу, который посмел нагадить в её святая святых.  
      Сделав пару шагов, Ино обернулась на Сая. Тот просто замер, круглыми глазами глядя мимо неё, и в его взгляде читался такой ужас, что ей невольно стало не по себе.  
      — Сай? — Ино, резко передумав отходить от зеркала, собралась было вернуться к станку, но тут её внезапно кто-то схватил за ноги и резко дёрнул в сторону.  
      Вскрикнув, Ино повалилась на пол, гулко треснувшись затылком о натёртый до блеска паркет. Сорвавшийся с губ вскрик пилой проехался по ушам, и она обхватила голову руками, силясь вернуть разуму ясность. Однако почти в то же мгновение к ней пришла новая боль, которая буквально вытолкала все мысли и чувства из её тела. Ино показалось, словно ей оторвали ногу.   
      Новый крик, сильнее и пронзительнее предыдущего, застыл в горле, мешая дышать. Ино, открыв рот, круглыми глазами смотрела в темноту и с невероятной остротой чувствовала катящиеся по вискам крупные слёзы.  
      Очередной рывок Ино почти не почувствовала. Тело просто дёрнулось, а мозг отстранённо зафиксировал, что второй ноги теперь тоже нет. Зловоние вокруг стало настолько концентрированным, что из носа что-то потекло. Ино облизала ставшие влажными губы и скривилась, ощутив привкус крови.   
      Попытавшись хотя бы захрипеть, Ино зажмурилась, но этот звук быстро растаял, когда чьё-то мерзкое дыхание опалило лицо. Стараясь сфокусировать зрение, Ино заметила лишь горящие красные зрачки, а затем существо открыло пасть и что-то зарычало. Вязкая липкая слюна капнула ей в глаз, и едкая субстанция тут же стала разъедать слизистую.   
      Почему-то именно это вернуло Ино голос, и она, наконец, закричала. Резко, пронзительно, изо всех сил. Однако её крик был почти сразу же проглочен. В буквальном смысле.  


***

  
      Сай резко сел на кровати и недоумённо прислушался. В его комнате всегда царила тишина, потому что ему, как художнику, требовалась концентрация, однако теперь ему явственно чудилась едва слышная музыка. Она играла отдалённо и тихо, но вполне различимо, поэтому Сай нахмурился и оглядел свою комнату в поисках включенной техники. К его вящему удивлению, компьютер мирно отдыхал, мигая лампочкой монитора; радио было выключено из розетки, а телефон давным-давно разрядился. Однако он совершенно точно что-то слышал. Какие-то смутные звуки…  
      Спустив босые ступни на пол, Сай стал медленно, стараясь не дышать, чтобы не потерять источник шума, двигаться в направлении, откуда, как ему казалось, он раздавался.   
      Остановившись возле большого занавешенного зеркала, он замер. На мгновение в нём вспыхнули воспоминания о том, что именно стало причиной такой предосторожности, и перед глазами пронеслись картинки из прошлого: Ино кричит на него, затем швыряет наугад вазу и попадает в зеркало, на котором моментально ртутной струйкой растекается трещина, пересекая поверхность почти по диагонали. Сай сразу спрятал его под полог, предупреждая всякие суеверия, а Ино только порадовалась этому, потому что уж она-то точно верила в приметы и прочую чепуху.  
Сай ностальгически тепло улыбнулся.  
      — Включите свет уже! — звонким эхом разнеслось по комнате, и Сай в страхе отпрянул от зеркала.  
      — Что за?.. — выдавил он, пытаясь понять, что именно сейчас произошло, а раздавшийся следом мерзкий хруст заставил его похолодеть.   
      Сглотнув, Сай медленно приблизился к зеркалу и, протянув руку, дотронулся до ворсистого полога. Чуть надавив, он почувствовал, как пальцы упёрлись в твёрдую поверхность, опровергая мысли о том, что там пустота, и Сай испытал самое настоящее облегчение. Шумно выдохнув, он дёрнул за ткань и замер, столбенея от нового приступа шока: из зеркала на него смотрела Ино, чуть приоткрыв рот в изумлении.   
      Сай заморгал, судорожно пытаясь найти происходящему логичное объяснение, но любой здравый смысл разбивался в пыль, потому что Ино, которая сейчас тренировалась в студии, смотрела на него из отражения в зеркале. Как такое вообще могло произойти?!  
      Сай хотел было что-то сказать Ино, но не успел, потому что его взгляд привлекло нечто, выросшее за её спиной в буквальном смысле прямо из пола. В горле моментально пересохло, когда он разглядел здоровенную могучую тень: два метра абсолютной черноты, из которой на него в упор смотрели два красных горящих глаза. Длинные когти — грязные, почти чёрные — чётко выделялись на фоне остального, а ещё Сай увидел зубы… бесчисленное количество зубов — они будто проваливались во мрак и снова показывались, меняясь местами и плавая.  
      Справившись с ужасом, от которого подкосились колени, Сай изо всех сил ударил кулаком по стеклу и крикнул:  
      — Сзади!  
      Однако Ино продолжала недоумённо хлопать ресницами, разглядывая его так, словно это он с луны свалился, а не она.   
      — Неужели не слышишь?! — прошептал Сай, испытывая самое настоящее отчаяние.  
      Он снова ударил по стеклу, а затем ещё и ещё раз, выкрикивая её имя, но Ино всё никак не могла его услышать. А неизвестное существо тем временем, грузно перебирая нижними конечностями, стало приближаться, вызывая в Сай неконтролируемую волну ужаса и паники.  
      — Сай. — Сай на мгновение замер в надежде, что у него всё-таки получилось докричаться до неё. — Откуда ты здесь взялся?  
      Застонав, он отчаянно замотал головой. Это было безнадёжно.  
      — Оно сзади! Ино! Оглянись! — Сай и сам не понимал — кричал он это вслух или же нет, но Ино по-прежнему лишь хмурилась, пытаясь, видимо, если не услышать, так хотя бы по губам прочитать.  
      Саю казалось, что реальность опрокинулась, смешиваясь с сюрреалистичным вымыслом. Он бился в стекло, стараясь разбить его, чтобы добраться до Ино; он кричал, срывая голос и чувствуя горечь в горле, которая постепенно трансформировалась в боль. Но Ино оставалась глуха к его словам, а существо приближалось к ней, не останавливаясь ни на секунду.  
      Наконец, когда Сай почти сдался, Ино всё-таки догадалась обернуться. Она посмотрела прямо на существо, но не выказала ни тени страха, словно… не видела его?  
      Сай в изумлении остановился.  
      Ино сделала пару шагов к твари и оглянулась на Сая в полном недоумении. Он видел, как её рот приоткрылся, а затем чудовище сделало мощный бросок вперёд и схватило её за ноги. Мощным рывком оно опрокинуло её на пол, и Сай услышал, как она пронзительно закричала.   
      Время будто остановилось. Сай, замерев, словно его парализовало, с безнадёжностью смертельно больного смотрел, как существо отрывает Ино ногу с такой лёгкостью, словно она была не человеком, а куклой Барби.   
      Дёрнувшись, когда Ино завизжала от боли и ужаса, Сай почувствовал, как у него перед глазами взорвался сноп искр. Кинувшись всем телом на зеркало, он снова закричал. Он бил неподдающуюся поверхность ногами, руками и головой, царапал её ногтями, и когда его вопль стал больше походить на вой раненого зверя, стекло, наконец, с хрустом треснуло. Сай почувствовал, как что-то резануло его по шее, но попыток прорваться к Ино не бросил, однако почему-то слабеющее тело внезапно отказалось подчиняться.   
      Сай грузно опустился на пол и мутнеющим взглядом уставился на забрызганные кровью осколки, пытаясь дрожащей рукой прикрыть рану.   
      «Чёрт бы побрал эти суеверия…» — подумал он, погружаясь в непроглядную темноту.  


***

  
      — Какаши-семпай!   
      Высокий седовласый мужчина с готовностью обернулся на зов, оторвав взгляд от бездыханного тела молодого человека.  
      — Ирука. — Он приветственно кивнул подбежавшему к нему сотруднику. — Какие новости?  
      — Всё то же самое, как и три года назад: пять подростков умерли от страха. — Ирука стряхнул с пиджака невидимую пылинку. — Только вот что странно — последний парень, в отличие от остальных, умер от потери крови. Это как-то не вписывается в общую картину. Может, он не из этой оперы?  
      — Сомневаюсь. — Какаши дотронулся до маски, скрывающей половину его лица, и задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Ладно, спасибо. Если будут ещё новости или зацепки, сразу звони.  
      Кивнув Ируке на прощание, он направился на улицу. По пути к выходу он кинул взгляд на своё лицо, которое отразилось в висящем в прихожей зеркале, и нахмурился. Сай должен был выжить, чтобы продолжить цепочку. Но, видимо, что-то пошло не по плану…  
      Добравшись до дома, Какаши сел на подоконник и включил ноутбук.       Приветственный голубой экран быстро сменился пикантной заставкой рабочего стола, и Какаши, хмыкнув, нажал на значок интернет-браузера. Несколько раз щёлкнув мышкой, он открыл страничку последнего погибшего парня и всерьёз призадумался. С аватарки на него смотрел красивый бледный юноша — наверняка мечта многих девчонок в округе.  
      Переместив взгляд на стену, Какаши отыскал глазами нужную строчку и сжал зубы. Всё сходилось — там было то самое «письмо счастья», которое обязательно следовало разослать нескольких людям, иначе цепочка могла прерваться, ознаменовав это ужасной трагедией.  
      Какаши отложил ноутбук и стал массировать пальцами виски. Память услужливо подсунула ему текст письма, который он выучил наизусть. Тогда, тринадцать лет назад, он прервал цепочку, и это подарило ему абсолютно седые волосы, шрам, рассекающий бровь, и изуродованную нижнюю часть лица. Какаши и сам не мог понять, почему выжил, хотя, если подумать, он первым должен был умереть. Наверное, его спасло хвалёное хладнокровие. И Сая бы это тоже спасло, но, видимо, там всё-таки был какой-то фактор, который заставил чувства взять верх над разумом.  
      Какаши снова положил ноутбук на колени и быстро проверил странички остальных погибших: у всех на стенах красовалось злосчастное письмо. Он скрипнул зубами. Чёрт бы побрал эти дьявольские силы!  
      Вздохнув, Какаши переместился на свою страничку и почувствовал, как страх стал пробираться под рубашку, дотрагиваясь до каждой мышцы и заставляя кровь кипеть: на его страничке в социальной сети красовалось присланное несколько часов назад «письмо счастья»…  
      Какаши сглотнул, и в звенящей тишине вдруг раздался свистящий шёпот:  
      «Какаши, давно не виделись…»


End file.
